


Никто

by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:НиктоАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета: [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, 160 словПейринг/Персонажи: Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)Категория:слэшЖанр:PWPРейтинг:RПримечание:написано под впечатлением отконцепт-артаЧитать:АО3Для голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Никто"
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656
Kudos: 3





	Никто

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Никто  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета** : [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 160 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Примечание:** написано под впечатлением от [**концепт-арта**](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49459109147_2481d85d73_o.jpg)  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Никто"

Детройт, Питтсбург, Нью-Йорк, Бостон… Все города слились в одно большое размытое пятно, потеряли свою индивидуальность, превратившись в нескончаемую череду митингов где-нибудь в центральном парке, рев толпы, гул новостных вертолетов и поднятые вверх сжатые кулаки вокруг одинокой фигуры.

Все взгляды устремлены на Маркуса, в каждом – восхищение, обожание, преклонение. Андроиды по всей стране почитают его, для девиантов он почти бог.

Коннор смотрит на их лица и думает о том, что никто из них никогда не видел Маркуса _другим_. 

Дрожащим от желания. Нетерпеливым в ожидании. 

Никто не видит, как Маркус выгибается и стонет, когда трахаешь его, медленно и беспощадно. Никто не слышит, как он умоляет не останавливаться. 

Никто не чувствует мягкость его красивых губ на своем члене, умелое скольжение языка.

Никто не знает вкус слез на его щеках, когда он кончает. 

И ничье имя он не шепчет в темноте много-много раз, перемежая сбитое дыхание словами благодарности. Никого из них Маркус не целует, сходя с ума от нежности.

Коннор ловит его горящий взгляд и улыбается.


End file.
